Nothing More To Me
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Upon encountering a prophecy, Xena's life and the world are in danger from an old, familiar threat. With the help of Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolaus and Ares, can they change what's prophecised to save the world? AX pairing. Enjoy!
1. Nothing More to Me

Disclaimers: I don't own Xena or any of the characters :-(  
Timing: Sometime after Hope's demise (probably sometime after 'A Family Affair') – timing is slightly altered to the show. 

**Nothing More To Me**

Xena lay under the stars, kept warm only by the strong muscled arms holding her so tightly. She relaxed into his embrace, happy to spoon this one, vulnerable time.

"You ever think about kids?" His deep voice hummed.

She spun out of his arms to face him, but stayed in his lock. "What?"

"I said, do you ever think about kids?" Ares repeated, twiddling her black silk hair in his fingers. She kept silent for a moment to just look at him: his powerful eyes, muscular arms and power lusted after her – she could feel it vibrating off him. He leaned in slowly, caressing her lips with his. She responded passionately, feeding herself to him. Swiftly, he moved atop of her, devouring her lips, her neck, teasing her goddess-like breasts with his tongue.

"I want you." He whispered.

"You have me." Xena smiled, flipping Ares over so she was on top. He playfully struggled, but her strength, much like her beauty, had won him over. She kissed him forcefully, wildly.

"You're incredible." He said gruffly, nibbling her ear.

"You have no idea." Xena teased. Ares laid back, pausing to look at her face.

She stopped, worried after a few seconds of bewildered silence on Ares' part. "What?"

"Does this mean anything to you?" Ares asked.

"What?" She replied incredulously, moving off him to sit up, clutching the blanket to cover her bare body.

"Is this anything more to you than sex?" Ares accused, sitting up to face her. "Could you actually stomach the thought of staying with me, having kids, do the normal mortal thing?"

"You're not mortal and I wouldn't call you normal." She replied spitefully, turning away from him.

"You're not exactly normal either." He drew a finger down Xena's naked shoulder. Xena inwardly shuddered, her body tingling for him. She turned to face him. "What do you want from me, Ares?"

"I want you. All of you. Every single, tiny," He twiddled her hair. "Little bit of you." He bit his lip, craving her. "It's always been you."

She took his hand from her hair and kissed his palm, holding his hand. "This is all I have left. There's nothing more to me than this."

"That's a lie. What happened to that powerful, passionate warrior I used to know and admire?" Ares reminded her.

Xena lay back down and faced away from him. "She died the day Gabrielle died."

Ares hung his head. "Xena, she died to save your life, so you could go on living. So live."


	2. 2 Months Earlier

Two Months Earlier 

"Apples or oranges?" Gabrielle asked Xena as they walked through a forest, the trees filled with the fruit of spring.

"Both." Xena replied, trailing alongside her optimistic friend.

"You have to be difficult, don't you?" She huffed jokingly. It almost seemed that when she smiled, the sun was darker.

"Yep." Xena replied, smiling back at her friend.

"Ok, you make camp, I'll get the fruit." Gabrielle suggested as she walked off in search of food.

Xena began to collect twigs and sticks to begin a fire to keep warm for the night ahead. Sensing another, familiar presence, her head perked up. "I know you're there, show yourself."

Ares appeared in a flash of light. "You're getting too good at that."

She ignored his entrance and continued collecting the firewood. "What do you want, Ares?"

"You, of course." Ares replied, walking over to stand behind her, taking a good look at her well-toned legs.

"Keep staring and you won't have eyes much longer." She threatened, turning to give him a steely, warning gaze.

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're violent?" Ares smiled seductively.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Ares grabbed her arm tightly, swinging her round. Xena just looked at his grip and back to his face warningly. "If I were you, I'd let go."

"Or what?" Ares challenged.

Xena struggled and then punched him in the face with her free hand, knocking Ares back. He came at her again, but she flipped over him and kicked him in the back, making the mighty God of War fall to the ground. She back-flipped and pinned him to the floor by leaning all her weight on him.

"Or that." She said smugly. "Comfortable?"

He grabbed her hand, bending it to flip himself atop of her. "Very." He smiled.

Xena struggled, but it was useless. "Move."

"I think I like it here." He replied, smiling at her helplessness. Her ice blue eyes stared back at him holding a blaze of concealed fury.

"Gabrielle will be back any moment with food, and I'd like to eat this evening." She said calmly. Xena always seemed in control of every situation, even when she was pinned to the floor. It was her beauty and strength that made Ares crave for her, but it was her free spirit and inner strength that made him love her, against all his better judgement. "This could be classed as harassment." Xena warned. "You could be hung."

"Good thing I'm a God." Ares smiled.

"Not impervious to pain though and I'd guess it would hurt a lot." Xena replied. A few seconds of staring commenced and Ares' face softened. He leaned down, brushing her lips with his. At that moment, Xena felt Ares' grip lessen, so she took the chance to bend back her arm and flip herself up.

"Ow!" Ares exclaimed, flicking the pain from his wrist. He gave her a look, but she just shrugged and returned back to her fire.

"What did you really come here for, Ares?" Xena asked with an accusing town mounted in her voice.

"Like I said, you." He smoothly walked over to her, stroking her face with the back of his hand. For a moment of a second, Xena felt herself almost give in to his touch, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was screaming at her. This was the God who had tried to get her to kill innocent people on many occasions, who tried to turn her back into her murderous young self. The other voice was saying that this was also the man who had wanted her for so long, who knew what to say and do to make her feel weak, flustered, like no one else could.

Ares' hand slid to the back of her head, pulling her to his lips, his passionate, lustful lips; at first slowly, but then more confidently, like finding an old friend. His unchanged scent, forceful irresistible nature…  
No, this wasn't right. She couldn't do this again. She knew how Ares affected her, every time they got close, she would… change. He poisoned who she had worked so hard to become.

She broke the kiss, stepping back. "I can't do this with you. I won't." Ares just looked dumbfounded. "This could never work, you're not good for me. Every time I'm with you, you turn me back into what I tried to stop being a long time ago." Xena explained.

"But it's still inside of you. I can feel you want me there. Your lust, your desire… I can feel it." He inched closer seductively.

"You're right, it is inside of me, but I can choose to fight it. I'm not that girl any more Ares. Stop looking for her." Xena warned. Ares just looked at her, hoping he could stop this talk, but her cold gaze told him that her mind was made up. He nodded, genuinely disappointed, and disappeared back into the abyss.

"I couldn't find any oranges." Gabrielle said as she appeared beside Xena carrying a bushel of apples. Gabrielle followed Xena's gaze, "Did you see something?"

"No." Xena replied, sitting down by the fire.

Gabrielle sat beside her friend, noticing her sudden mood change. "What's wrong? You look…"

"What?" Xena asked.

"Upset." Gabrielle finished, surprised by her own choice of words. It was true her friend wasn't always – or ever – the most enthusiastic of people, but it took a lot for Xena to ever be truly unhappy.

"I am not upset." Xena said defensively, seemingly trying to convince herself as well as Gabrielle. She took a bite out of one of the apples.

"Well, you look it. I think I've known you long enough to know when you're upset, Xena." Gabrielle placed a supportive hand on her friend's arm. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Of course," Xena said. By now the sun had fully set and it was just the crackling fire in front of them to give them light and warmth.

"So what is it?" Gabrielle asked gently.

Xena stayed silent for a moment. "It's nothing really. Just a small thing, it not even be anything –"

"Xena, you're rambling." Gabrielle observed, taken aback. "You never ramble…" Spinning, Gabrielle grabbed her staff and faced Xena. "Who are you? Diana? Meg? Where's Xena?"

"Gabrielle," Xena hid a laugh. "You have a birthmark on your right butt cheek."

"Oh." Gabrielle grinned sheepishly. "It's just you've not been you so many times, I though maybe…"

"It's ok." Xena threw a twig into the fire.

"So why are you…? I mean the only reason that _I_ would ramble was if…" Gabrielle smiled. "You like someone."

"What?" Xena turned, looking incredulous. "I do _not_ like someone!"

"Please. I know you. You put up this brave, impenetrable sword-proof front, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you're usually lost." Gabrielle smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Xena rolled her eyes.

"So, who is it?" Gabrielle asked again.

"It's not like that. It's Ares. I think he's getting to me." Xena admitted, afraid to see the expression on Gabrielle's face.

"A-Ares?" She stuttered. "Getting to you as in… do I have to grab my staff again?"

"No." Xena nudged her playfully. "Sometimes, I just feel myself giving into him. I just…" She fiddled with the twig in her hand.

"Do you love him?" Gabrielle asked.

"No." Xena replied instantly. "At least I don't think so." She added uncertainly. "I know he's bad for me, but sometimes, I just don't care."

"You make it sound like he's been visiting you." Gabrielle laughed nervously. Xena stayed silent. "He was here just now, wasn't he?"

"Yep." Xena threw another innocent twig into the flames of torture.

"How long has this been happening?" Gabrielle asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Only a couple of weeks. I don't know what brought it on, he just turns up." Xena admitted.

"Xena, I really think that you should stop this before you do something you'll regret." Gabrielle advised, rolling over to sleep.

"Gabrielle, I would _never_ hurt you. I already told him I could never be with him." Xena said. She rolled over to her side and quietly added, "Even if I wanted to."

Gabrielle fell asleep, obsessing over Xena's last words.


	3. The Mission Begins

"How long do you think it will take to get to Athens?" Gabrielle asked, as they had once more set off at dawn, their usual time of awaking. After a filling quails eggs breakfast, they were travelling as if last night's conversation had never happened.

"We should be there by mid-morning tomorrow." Xena replied. "It should be a nice change of scenery."

"True, and I could always use some shopping time. I'd still like to go to Athens Academy one day." Gabrielle admitted.

"Well why don't you?" Xena asked.

"Oh, I could never leave you." Gabrielle smiled sweetly.

Xena stopped and Gabrielle turned to look at her. "Gabrielle, if there's something you really want, you should go for it. You can't live my life all the time and I know you have your dreams; you always wanted to be a travelling bard."

"Xena… Yes, I did want to be a bard and go to Athens Academy, but then I met you. You showed me that I could make a difference in the world, and I believe I do. But the best part of being able to help mankind is that I'm saving it with my best friend. Where else could I possibly want to be?"

Xena smiled. Gabrielle always knew what to say. "I just don't want you going through life with regrets, you've always had such a talent, a passion for telling stories –"

"About other people. This way, I am part of the stories, part of the legend." Gabrielle reasoned. "And I have never, for one second, regretted what my life has become."

"Gabrielle, I can't tell you –" Xena stepped, placing her arm out to stop Gabrielle from taking another step. She searched around the tree-covered area.

"Xena, what –" Gabrielle stopped abruptly as Xena caught the arrow centimetres from Gabrielle's head. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"Get back!" Xena warned as she drew her sword from her sheath. Four trained soldiers wearing gold-plated armour came rushing out of the trees, baring their teeth as their war screams erupted.

Gabrielle stayed behind Xena, gripping her staff with such force, ready to defend herself. The soldiers stopped just in front of them, drawing their swords.

"Xena, we've been instructed to take you by force." The apparent leader growled.

"Oh yeah, by who?" Xena asked, seemingly less interested than she really was.

"You're coming with us." He smiled overconfidently. "Take Xena and get the girl." He ordered.

He ran at Xena, sword raised. Brute One yelled as he swung his sword, but was tripped and kicked away by Xena. Brutes 2 and 3 tried their luck, rushing at Xena with their hopes to disable the legendary warrior princess exceeding their common sense. A swing and a miss for Brute 2, Xena countered with a punch to the head, disorienting him while his friend tried his luck. Xena double kicked him, followed up by a jab to the kidney. Now Brute 4 got into the game, tag teaming with Brute 1. They surrounded Xena, one behind and one in front. They attacked, but Xena back-kicked one and did a drop kick on the other. She flipped behind Brute 4, bellowing her mighty war cry. She pushed Brute 4 into Brute 1, knocking them both to the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile, Brute 3 had approached Gabrielle bearing an overconfident grin because of his chances against Xena's little sidekick. He lunged forward, sword in hand. Gabrielle dodged and knocked the weapon from his hand using her staff. She thwacked him on the head and then his stomach, making him collapse to the ground. Gabrielle finished her attack by striking him unforgivably in the balls, happy to hear him squeal before sinking to the ground.

Brute 2, on seeing his comrades fall so easily, took one fearful look at Xena and ran with his tail between his legs as fast as he could. Xena rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Gabrielle and the three barely conscious attackers. Xena looked to a breathless Gabrielle and the unconscious soldier below her.

"You did that? Nice work." Xena approved.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I am fully capable of defending myself." Gabrielle retorted, hand on hip. "Granted, not as well as you, but I'm working on it."

"I can see that." Xena smiled. She glanced around to the soldiers on the floor. "They look like warriors of Athena."

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom? Why would she want you dead? Surely she'd be in favour of the good guys." Gabrielle said, bemused by her friend's ability to turn a walk to Athens into an assassination attempt.

"It's complicated. Mostly, the Gods are in it for themselves. They do what they feel like doing. But I think, in this case, we should probably check it out." Xena suggested, kneeling to the closest soldier. She slapped him so he would awake from his oh-so-pleasant slumber. He jerked awake, but before he had time to react, Xena put the pinch on him. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, so unless you want to die, you'll tell me what I want to know."

The man stuttered, trying to pull air into his lungs.

"Why is Athena after me?"

"I-I don't know!" He spat out.

"Now don't lie, you don't have much time before you black out, and I don't think you'll be waking up." Xena warned.

"P-Priest of Athena…ordered us… he said Athena said… you were… means to an end." He stuttered, his face turning purple.

"End to what?" Xena pushed. He remained silent. "End to what?"

"Xena, his face…" Gabrielle warned, taking discomfort by her friend's method of extracting information. Moments before he passed out, Xena took the pinch off him, ensuring no lasting damage. "We have to go to Athena's temple in Athens."

Xena walked away, leaving Gabrielle to trail after her once she'd taken a final look at the unconscious men. "Xena, what do you think he meant? The end of what?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Xena said.


	4. In The Night

**Thanks so much for the reviews from meltin2me, aserene and HAZMOT – keep 'em coming!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Running – no, sprinting – through the woods, the sun beating down on Xena's skin with fierce intent. Everything blurring, nothing solid. Xena felt her predator closing in on her, seeping closer. Which way now? It was all the same. Eyes were watching her always; she'd never get away.

_Gabrielle!_ Xena searched around frantically for her friend, desperately seeking for a flash of blonde hair from behind the trees. _Gabrielle!_

Suddenly, a hooded warrior sniped her arm with a sword. She let out a small yelp and drew her sword to face him, but her assailant had gone. She swung around, believing that he would return. Sure enough, he attacked again, striking to her head and torso. She defended herself, but felt her opponents power, and felt… fear. In one moment of panic, Xena lost her footing, which allowed the hooded man to sweep her to the floor. The assailant held his sword above his head, readying for the final blow. Shocked, Xena felt herself unable to move as the blade came swinging down.

"Nooo!" A familiar voice cried. Before Xena could even blink, Gabrielle was stood in front of her with a blank look on her face and a blade through her stomach.

"Xena…" She whispered before collapsing to the floor showered in her own blood.

In front, the murderer stood with Gabrielle's blood smeared on his sword and a grin on his half-covered face. A familiar grin. "The end is coming."

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

Xena sat up instantly awaking with a bead of sweat on her forehead, gasping for breath. She snapped her head round to see her best friend sleeping peacefully, comforted enormously by the soothing rise and fall of her chest. Xena breathed a sigh of relief and hung her head, her breathing slowing. Xena wiped away the sweat from her head and back of her neck.

That night, Xena and Gabrielle had made camp a few miles from the city, knowing it would be near impossible to find shelter at this time of night for a reasonable price. Besides, sleeping outside gave Xena a freedom that comforted her, and she knew that Gabrielle enjoyed looking at the stars as she drifted off into sleep. Tonight though, the cold night air meeting her damp forehead did not bring her comfort.

Quietly, as to not wake Gabrielle up, she stood up and walked past the smouldering fire to the stream just on the other side of the trees.

She knelt by the stream, lifting the cold water to her face, cooling her skin. She took a sip to wash out her dried mouth.

"Xena." A voice from behind her made her jump. She never jumps.

"Ares, not now." Xena warned, staying crouched and refusing to look in his direction.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

"Nothing." She replied defensively, standing up. "Just a nice night for a stroll."

"I think I know you a little better than that." Ares replied, clearly not going anywhere soon.

"You don't know me as well as you'd like to think." Xena replied dryly.

"I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. You're spooked by something. Or someone." He observed, keeping his distance for the time being, knowing full well how vile her temper could be sometimes. He knew this dance well, and so did she, and he knew that she needed to warm up to him first.

"I don't get spooked." Xena said, placing her steely gaze on him warningly.

"You didn't know I was there like you normally do and you jumped when I appeared." Ares defied, taking a step closer to her.

"Ares, I think that's just wishful thinking." Xena smiled patronisingly.

"Xena." He said with a tone of warning and seriousness.

Xena held silent for a second. "I'm going back to bed." And fixed her determined look on her face.

"Could you ever open up to me?" He asked, clutching his sword in a God-like stance.

"I only open up to those I trust." She replied.

Ares lunged for her and held him tightly by the arm. "Something's coming. Something big."

Xena was confused for a moment by the urgency in his voice until he let her arm go. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's bad enough to worry the Gods." Ares warned.

"I'm gonna need a bit more to go on than that." She said gruffly.

"You think I wouldn't tell you if I did know something?" Ares asked, sounding fed up of her constant doubt.

"I don't know." Xena admitted. Ares just rolled his eyes. "What about Athena? Does she know anything?"

"What does she have to do with this?" Ares asked, confused.

"Some of her soldiers ran into me today." Xena confessed.

"Why?" Ares asked.

"She thinks I know something – something about a means to an end." Xena explained. "I'm headed to her temple tomorrow, I'll find out more then."

Ares stayed silence for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. "Xena, whatever's coming, it's not good. Even Zeus is unsettled." He sighed. "If something happened to you…"

He looked so genuinely worried; his deep, dark eyes filled with concern. Xena smiled sincerely. "I can take care of myself."

He took a step closer to her. "I know." He whispered. He leant down and pushed his lips to hers at first softly, and then more powerfully, happy to feel her reciprocate. Slowly they broke apart. "You drive me wild."

She smiled. "Night, Ares."

Xena retreated back to her camp, leaving Ares behind her and the stream trickling in the background.


	5. Recon

**Thanks again for the reviews, you guys keep this story going!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gabrielle had noticed that Xena had become a lot less talkative during the morning than usual, but had kept quiet up to this point on knowing that Xena wasn't keen on sharing her feelings. But there was only so much silence she could take – time for small talk.

"Nice weather, don't you think?" Gabrielle feebly smiled.

"Sure, as long as those dark clouds don't head this way." Xena replied before returning back to the silence.

"We skipped breakfast, are you hungry?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not really, but once we're inside the city, get some food while I talk to the priest." Xena instructed.

Gabrielle sighed. "What's wrong? You've been off all morning."

"I'm just concerned." Xena replied.

"Why? You face threats on your life everyday, what makes this one any different?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena paused to look at Gabrielle seriously. "Never underestimate your opponent, Gabrielle. Overconfidence is sure to get you killed." Gabrielle nodded understandingly before she started walking again. Gabrielle kept looking at her though, still wanting to know the answer to her question. "It's just this feeling I have." She replied. "I think something bad is coming."

Gabrielle kept quiet. Whenever Xena was worried, she knew trouble was coming. Xena stopped and looked at her friend with a quiet desperation in her ice blue eyes. "Gabrielle, if something happens to me, I want you to go to Athens Academy and get an education, make a life for yourself." It seemed as if she was almost pleading. Almost.

"Xena, we've already been over –"

"Welcome to Athens!" An overweight man bellowed within an uncomfortable distance to Xena and Gabrielle's faces. "The most enchanting city in all of Greece! Can I interest you in a souvenir for your friends and family at home?"

He stepped aside to reveal his set-up shop, filled with pottery statues of Athena's temple, the great Goddess herself and other pieces of junk that this man would try and sell naïve tourists.

"I don't think so." Xena replied, walking around him.

He stepped in front of her once more. "Of course not, how about some pretty jewellery for the pretty ladies?" He held out a green emerald pendant. "This piece was worn by the great Athena herself. 10 Dinars." He smiled hopefully, forcing the necklace in Gabrielle's face.

"No, thank you." Gabrielle replied sweetly. Whereas her friend saw peddlers as pests that needed to be squatted, Gabrielle understood that they were just trying to make a living.

"8 Dinars!" He pleaded.

"Come on Gabrielle." Xena took her friend's arm and lead her through to the city, where no doubt more peddlers would harass them until their purse strings loosened.

Inside the city walls, modest houses and shops filled every inch of land, with the Temple of Athena standing magnificently dead in the centre, towering above all other buildings tenfold. Whereas the houses wand stalls were made of mud browns, greys and plain reds, the temple glinted with gold in the warm sunshine, accessorized with Olive tress circling the temple. As far as temples went, Athena's was known to be one of the more modest, which said something about the other Gods.

Xena looked about the place, most likely for Athena's soldiers from Gabrielle's experience. She could never just sit back and take in her surroundings; the next step was always the next move.

"There are at least 10 at the base of the temple and I would imagine another 10 inside." Xena said.

"Ok, so we'll take the back door." Gabrielle suggested.

"I don't think there is one." Xena replied. Casually, Xena strolled over to the washing line and grabbed two cloaks off it without being noticed.

Gabrielle gave her a hard look, but accepted the brown cloak. "You should pay for that."

"I'll return them." She promised. Inwardly, Gabrielle snorted. The majority of things that Xena had borrowed with the intent to return had been either ripped, burnt or dropped during a fight. However, Gabrielle knew it was for a good cause and so justified it as a necessary sacrifice.

"So what's the plan?" Gabrielle asked, staff at the ready to take on some guards.

"No, this has to be quiet." Xena looked to the guards and then back to Gabrielle. "On second thoughts, forget the robe. Go over there and create a distraction. I'll sneak past the guards, disable any inside, get what I need from the priest and return out again." Xena explained.

"I don't think I could distract them for that long." Gabrielle surveyed her audience, small but probably distractible.

"Be creative." Xena advised. "Failing that, use your… feminine wiles." Xena smiled mockingly.

"I'll get you back for this." Gabrielle warned. Xena half laughed and then they separated.

Gabrielle moved to the centre of the square, making sure she would be in sight of the guards, but also far enough away to make it believable. Seeing Xena positioned by the side of the temple and a quick confirmatory nod, Gabrielle began her performance.

"By the Gods!" She shouted, causing most people to stop and stare at the stranger making a spectacle of herself. "By the Gods, I have seen the light!" More people gathered and the guards had begun to stare. "Let me share with you what I have been told by no other than Zeus himself!" At this point, her crowd began to groan as if to say 'not-another-one'.

Plan B. "Ahhh!" She screamed, feigning a terrible headache. Limping nearer to the guards, she asked, "Would one of you be kind enough to help me?"

At first they looked sceptical, but Gabrielle flashed some thigh and then they were almost tripping over themselves to help her. "I don't know what's come over me."

Gabrielle screamed again, collapsing to the floor. A large crowd gathered once again to see the ill woman writhe around on the floor, seemingly too captivated to even consider getting some kind of medic.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were picking her up of the floor, worriedly exclaiming "Gabrielle?!?"

The familiar mix of confusion, surprise and worry told Gabrielle she should know who her saviour was. She opened her eyes to be confronted by a strong, well-muscled blonde man.

"Iolaus?" Gabrielle said, taken aback, losing her act for long enough that people started to whisper amongst themselves.

She quickly looked around and once again, held her head moaning pained noises. "Why won't you come?" _Throw a bit of crazy in there too, keep it lively_, she thought. Still held in Iolaus' arms, she knew he was going to start asking questions soon.

"Someone should get help for this woman!" A lady from the crowd yelled. "She's clearly very ill."

Another pained moan from Gabrielle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Xena creeping out of the temple, signalling her to end the charade.

"Gabrielle, what's wrong?" Iolaus shouted, panicked by her outburst.

Gabrielle blinked and jumped out of Iolaus' arms. "I'm…cured!" She yelled. "Zeus be praised! This man has a gift!" She pointed to Iolaus who couldn't look more baffled. "I must tell everyone I know!" Before running off, Gabrielle threw a meaningful look Iolaus' way, signalling him to follow after her.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed and it was as if nothing had happened. Gabrielle ran behind a house and caught her breath, waiting mere seconds before Iolaus showed up.

"Hi Iolaus, what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't comment on her act. Inwardly she knew that was asking far too much of him.

"Ha." He scoffed. "I'm just fine." He played along. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm great, isn't the weather –"

"Gabrielle." He stopped her in all seriousness. "I thought something was really wrong with you."

"I'm sorry. It was a favour." Gabrielle half-explained.

"To who?" He laughed; baffled by the randomness of the situation he walked into.

"Hello Iolaus." A voice said from behind him. He turned; Xena appeared with her hood down. "How've you been?"

"Xena." He said, fairly unsurprised. "What are the two of you _doing_ here?"

"Before we say anything, I think we should go somewhere else. The guards will figure out what happened in a few minutes." Xena suggested and Gabrielle nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, Athena's soldiers are here because of you?" Iolaus asked, still trying to piece together what was happening.

"Aren't they always here/" Xena asked, confused.

"No they just assembled here yesterday." He told them. "I thought it seemed unusual."

Xena looked like she was in deep thought for a moment. "Is Hercules here?"

"No, he's visiting friend's in Corinth. We were going to meet up here tomorrow. Xena, what's going on?" Iolaus began to get impatient.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted – obviously, they'd just talked to the priest.

"We need to go now." Xena said hurriedly.

"I'm coming. This sounds like a story I want to hear." Iolaus decided.

"Fine." Xena nodded. She led the way along back alleys and streets with Gabrielle and Iolaus following closely behind her, until they had made it safely out of the city.


	6. The Prophecy

**Thanks for the reviews – they keep this story going!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

They stopped at a pub type restaurant a few miles out of the city; any guards that may have been following them were now either lost or retreating.

Xena ordered some food, having by now been starved of something to eat and Gabrielle felt the same. Iolaus had stayed fairly quiet since that morning, most likely finding amusement on how he'd run into Gabrielle again.

"And here's the drinks." The barman said, slamming three large mugs on the table.

"Thanks." Xena replied, waiting for him to get out of earshot before speaking to her friends. "We probably don't have much time, Athena's guards will likely come looking for us."

"About what? Xena, I think I've been left in the dark long enough." Iolaus stated, sounding rather impatient.

Gabrielle turned to him. "Yesterday, we were attacked by some of Athena's warriors. Xena put the pinch on one of them, and, well, he didn't make much sense, but he implied…" Gabrielle looked awkwardly at Xena.

"He implied that I would bring about the end of the world." Xena finished for her, without showing one bit of emotion on her face as she said that shocking sentence.

"He didn't say _that_." Gabrielle argued, forcing some optimism on her friend. "He just said she'd bring about a _means_ to an end. That could mean anything." Gabrielle said hopefully.

"Ok, so end to what, exactly?" Iolaus asked, sipping his drink.

"That's what Xena went to ask the priest about." Gabrielle explained.

"Which qualified for your theatrical debut." Iolaus caught on. "So what did you find out?"

Both Iolaus and Gabrielle focused their gazes on Xena. "According to the priest, Athena believes that I will be a part of the end of life as we know it. There is a prophecy, it says that on the 3rd day of the moon, when the skies split open and there is no sun, when the bolt cuts Destiny's stone and the warrior princess falls, the Gods will lose their gifts and perish." Xena said, the caution in her voice enough to make Gabrielle really worried.

"When the warrior princess falls?" Gabrielle almost stuttered. "When you… die?"

"Gabrielle, prophecies are tricky, it could literally mean when I fall over or trip." Xena explained, trying to comfort her friend, although deep inside she knew that it probably wouldn't be that harmless. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled reassuringly and Gabrielle gave a faint smile, still sceptical.

"Wait a minute, if that's the case, then why did Athena's soldiers attack you? Surely Athena is the last God who would want to lose her powers." Iolaus observed.

"I don't think they wanted to kill me, just take me captive. Maybe somewhere where Athena believed I wouldn't 'fall'. Obviously, she knew I wouldn't come voluntarily, so she ordered all possible force to be used." Xena guessed; there wasn't enough time to ask the priest about it, as she knew Gabrielle's act wouldn't last long. "She may have just panicked, but I admit, it does seem out of character."

"Where did this prophecy come from?" Gabrielle asked, hoping that perhaps it was just some story created to scare people and it got out of hand.

"It's very old, they're unsure." Xena replied, digging at some of her food.

"Then why is this happening now?" Gabrielle asked, concerned more about her friend's life than the God's powers. On the other hand, she'd seen what it was like when only one of the God's had lost his powers and the anarchy that it had ensued. As much as she hated to admit it, the God's served a purpose that Gabrielle couldn't deny.

Xena took a swig of her drink, Gabrielle and Iolaus awaiting her next words. "On the 3rd day of the moon. Tomorrow is the 3rd day of the lunar eclipse, it only happens every ten thousand years." Xena replied. "And Apollo's chariot is missing."

"But that means…" Gabrielle gasped and Iolaus' eyes fell. "The sun can't rise tomorrow."

"And the first sign of the prophecy will be fulfilled." Iolaus pieced together. His head snapped up. "If Gods will perish, what about demi Gods?"

"Hercules." Xena realised. She hadn't even thought… "I don't know."

"He should know what's going on. He'd want to help." Iolaus anticipated.

Xena looked thoughtful for a moment. "He should know. But Iolaus," She looked at him warningly. "Don't tell him about the part of the prophecy that involves me."

He sighed. "Xena, I know you're worried, but he can help."

"He's not involved, not directly." She looked to Gabrielle and Iolaus. "None of you are." Turning to Gabrielle, she said, "It would be safer if you stayed away from me for a few days, maybe Iolaus could –"

"No." Gabrielle said forcefully. "If you think I'm going to leave because something has got you truly spooked, then you're mistaken. If anything, you need me more now. I'm not going anywhere." She gave Xena a stern look, saying that she could take care of herself and the conversation was not up for discussion. Xena reluctantly nodded.

Iolaus glanced impressively at Gabrielle, smiling at her newfound strength. The last time he saw her, she seemed simply to be Xena's moral compass, but now, she had become this strong-willed, passionate, capable individual who Iolaus couldn't help but smile at. She was so different to Xena, in the best of ways. Where Xena was violent, Gabrielle was peaceful; where Xena thought with her head, Gabrielle used her heart. The two women were different, but alike in many ways. It was clear that Xena had rubbed off on Gabrielle, but she had maintained everything he first saw when he looked into her heart. Purity. Sincerity. Love.

Snapping back to reality, he faced Xena again. "Xena, I have to tell Herc and I'll try to stop him from coming, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." Xena replied sincerely, and with that, Iolaus got up and left after one final glance at Gabrielle.

"So what now?" Gabrielle asked.

"We talk to Apollo and try to find his chariot before sunrise tomorrow." Xena informed her.

"We don't have time to go to Apollo's temple." Gabrielle stated, frustrated by the lack of time. They had only just got in the game and the hourglass was already spinning.

"It's alright, I've got an idea." Xena replied. Realising that she wasn't going to go into further detail, Gabrielle ate up her food and they returned back into the cover of the forest.


	7. Signs

**As usual, ta for the reviews. I _live_ for reviews!!! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ares? You want to call Ares?" Gabrielle asked incredulously.

"He's the most reliable source we've got at the moment." Xena reasoned as Gabrielle paced in circles around her.

Gabrielle scoffed. "Reliable?" It was true that Gabrielle didn't get on with the God of War, partly because he stood for everything she fought against, but also because he scared her. Deep down, Gabrielle knew Xena would never revert to what she was, but sometimes, bobbing out to the surface, Gabrielle became terrified that Ares would succeed in seducing her, that she may give in – especially the way she had been talking about him recently. Ares had known Xena longer than she had known her; he'd helped create the monster she used to be and sometimes, in her pool of self-doubt, Gabrielle wondered if Ares knew Xena better, understood her more.

"Besides, no other God would come if I called them." Xena continued, the truth of the statement making Gabrielle feel no more comfort to this plan than before. Still, she knew that Xena was probably right: no other God was as… _obsessed_ with Xena than Ares.

"Xena, can you trust him?" She asked, stopping her pacing.

"I don't know." She replied sincerely. "But the prophecy includes him as well, and Ares would help if it meant saving his God-hood."

"Alright." Gabrielle sighed and stood back.

Xena took a deep breath. "Ares."

Within seconds, Ares appeared before Xena, his back turned to Gabrielle. "I thought you'd call me sooner or later."

"I need to talk to you about the prophecy." Xena replied, straight to the point and trying to ignore his advances.

"What prophecy?" Ares asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"You don't know?" Gabrielle asked, Ares spinning on his heel, surprised to see the sidekick there as well. Gabrielle walked to Xena's side.

"No. What prophecy?" Ares asked again. "Is this about Athena's temple? What happened?" Gabrielle gave Xena a questioning look on how he knew that, but Xena just ignored her stare.

"We need to speak to Apollo. Can you bring him here?" Gabrielle asked.

"He's not in the mood to talk to anyone ever since his precious chariot was taken. He's been sulking." Ares explained, obviously he found it quite pathetic.

"We have to speak with him." Xena repeated firmly.

Ares looked from Xena to Gabrielle. "Look, tell me what's happening and I'll get him."

"Get him and we'll tell you." Gabrielle challenged, knowing how this game would play out.

"I believe I was talking to Xena." He said, clearly irritated by her presence.

"Ares, this is important." Xena said with a soft urgency in her voice.

"Apollo won't speak to anyone. Rumour has it, the chariot's been destroyed." Ares confided.

"Who would have the power to do that?" Gabrielle asked.

"That's the problem, no one knows." Ares replied. "Hephaestus is working on another one as we speak."

"He can do that? Just… make another one?" Gabrielle seemed unimpressed, as if the rising of the sun just became less exciting.

"Please, Apollo has lost the thing a million times over the centuries. He'd no doubt lose his head if it weren't screwed on." Ares smirked. "But the sun always rises, and it will still rise tomorrow."

"So that means…" Gabrielle turned to Xena. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Still," Xena's expression remained unchanged and sceptical. "It seems too easy. Too simple."

"Too simple for what?" Ares asked impatiently, raising his voice, arms spread out in a questioning stance.

"We don't have time to explain. Ask Athena." Xena replied coldly. Turning to Gabrielle, "We have to go."

Ares nodded his head in a 'this-is-typical-of-Xena' manner and dissipated away, knowing when the conversation was over. Xena felt a ping in her heart, guilt or… something. Part of her reasoned that he wasn't part of this, there was no need to tell him anything. Another part of her knew that she gave him the cold shoulder to prove he couldn't thaw her heart towards him. Sometimes she wondered if he already had.

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't believe we've seen the end of this prophecy. In which case, we should start to look for the second sign." Xena suggested.

"Where?" Gabrielle stopped, tugging at Xena's arms. "Besides, Ares said another chariot was being made, everything should be fine, everything _will_ be fine." Gabrielle said, her optimism not seeming to have an effect on a cautious Xena.

"I just have this feeling that there's more to this." Xena explained. "It couldn't hurt to be prepared."

Gabrielle sighed, experiencing a nagging feeling that Xena was right. Again. "Fine, we'll look for the second sign. But 'the bolt that cuts Destiny's stone'? Do you have any idea which stone it could be? Or _where_ it might be?"

"No." Xena admitted. "But we've got time, at least until tomorrow morning."

"Xena, we need a plan. Besides, how can we even stop a prophecy? Not even the Fates themselves could interfere –"

"Wait, what did you say?" Xena stopped, deep in thought.

"We need a plan B?" Gabrielle offered.

"No, the Fates. They control destiny – Destiny's stone! That must be it!" Xena beamed. "You're a genius!"

"Well…" Gabrielle smiled modestly.

Almost escaping their notice, the sun was falling quickly behind them, the beginnings of the night setting in. Xena looked to Gabrielle, "Let's go."


	8. Reunion

Once they'd travelled for many hours, Xena realised that sleep was inevitable. She quickly constructed a fire and laid down the blankets with the intention of having a few hours rest before the morning came. The Fates' temple wasn't far from there, but she wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

Gabrielle quickly dropped off to sleep, leaving Xena to extinguish the fire, but making sure it would smoulder to keep them warm throughout the night.

Xena's ears perked up. A rustle from behind her. And again. Footsteps, getting closer. Two sets of them. Suddenly, Xena flipped backwards, hoping to place herself behind the assailants. The dark kept their faces hidden; she swung a right hook at the taller man's face, but was caught off guard when the man simply caught her fist before impact.

"You don't wanna do that." A familiar voice advised, stepping closer.

"Hercules…" She looked at the man who stood behind him, now recognisable. "And Iolaus."

"I told you I wouldn't be able to stop him." He chuckled.

"Hello Xena." Hercules said, letting go of her fist.

"Sorry," She shook her fist. "Just a little on edge."

A few seconds of silence passed, and Iolaus realised this would probably be a moment better left alone between the two heroes, so he excused himself. "I think I'll go say hi to Gabrielle."

Xena and Hercules just looked at each other for a few moments. "Well it didn't take you long to catch up."

"You didn't get that far." Hercules smiled.

"I told Iolaus not to come back, you didn't need to come." Xena said.

"I wanted to. Sounds like you could use all the help you can get." Hercules observed. "Besides, with Apollo's chariot missing, the second sign can't be too far off."

Xena stayed silent for a moment. "What did Iolaus tell you about the prophecy?"

"Just about the 3rd day, the sun and the cut stone. And that the Gods will lose their powers." Hercules answered.

"That's all?" Xena half-whispered to herself.

"Is there something more?" Hercules paused.

"No." Xena smiled reassuringly. "If you're going to help, why don't you stay for the night and we'll head out before dawn."

"If there is one." Hercules forewarned.

"Hephaestus is making a new chariot, with any luck, this should all be over before tomorrow, one way or another." Xena concluded, turning back to the camp.

"How do you know Hephaestus is making another chariot?" Hercules asked, hands on hips.

Xena spun around. "I was told." Xena answered deliberately avoiding his question.

"By who?" Hercules pushed.

"We should get some sleep." Xena walked back to the camp. Hercules followed behind, knowing the warrior princess well enough to understand when a conversation was over. At least for now.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Meanwhile 

Iolaus walked over to the camp, leaving Hercules and Xena to discuss… whatever it is they discuss when they were alone. Iolaus had no hard feelings towards Xena, he accepted that she had become a different person, that she had become someone who dedicates her life to help others and that was good enough for him.

Upon approaching the camp, he saw the smouldering fire with a sleeping Gabrielle beside it. She looked so peaceful; no doubt dreaming happy things. He sat beside her, gazing at her angelic face. Such a pure, good soul.

Then, oddly, he heard Gabrielle's voice in his head. _'Once, a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts, and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited. Because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul.' _It was strange, it was as clear as if she were speaking to him right at that moment, or had said those words before, but there she lay, motionless and silent.

Iolaus brushed the hair out of her face and just rested her hand on her cheek for a moment. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he laid down beside her, drifting off to sleep as Xena and Hercules returned.


	9. Confrontation

Thank you guys SO much for the reviews – I love them and I love you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

During the night, Xena awoke to the sight of a sleeping Gabrielle, Iolaus and Hercules. She had awoke from the same dream as before – images of Gabrielle's blood drenched over her flashed in her mind – beads of sweat rolled from her forehead once more and goose bumps had risen on her skin.

As silently as possible, she stepped around the fire and through to the other side of the trees where she could breath cool, fresh air. Seeing Gabrielle's death again, seeing the look of shock, pain and love for Xena was heart breaking. Tears welled up in her eyes every time she replayed friend's sacrifice; some salty, hot tears already dripped down her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths before feeling Ares' presence drum through her.

She spun quickly; unaware of how close he was to her. "Shh." He calmed her, letting her rest in his arms. For a moment, she felt light-headed, deprived of sleep and sanity, and in that moment, she was vulnerable to his touch. She leant into him, feeling his warm breath flow over her. Wrapping his strong arms around her, she closed her eyes if only for one moment's release. "Nothing will hurt you. I won't let it." He soothed in a deep, husky murmur. His tone made her believe him; she wanted to trust him, escape with him from this tangled mess her life had become. She wanted to be vulnerable. She wanted to forget who the 'warrior princess' was, and just be a normal woman who needed somebody too.

However, she knew the Fates wouldn't let her escape her destiny that easily and that the warrior princess must live on to fight another day. Gaining her independent strength back slowly, she gently broke from his hold, but he didn't let her stray too far. "I'm alright now." She whispered, keeping her head high to bare her courage.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time." He caressed her cheek, wiping the dry tears from her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" A third voice appeared from beside them.

Realising who it was, Xena instantly backed away from Ares in one swift movement. "Hercules, no, we were just talking." She looked at Ares who hadn't taken his intense stare off her.

Choosing to ignore Ares, he said, "We should leave now if we want to make it before dawn. It's not far."

"No hellos, little brother?" Ares spoke, Hercules responded by giving him a hard look.

"Hello Ares." He said in a cold tone, his stance remaining firm.

"And how did you find your way here?" He asked, looking at Xena who remained silent.

"I came to help, but I understand that might seem like a foreign concept to you, Ares." Hercules said in an angry tone. Hercules had always been at odds with Ares, God of War, and had always stood against him in everything he tried to do. And now, he watched as Xena was being tricked by his lies again, trying to turn her back into the evil murderess she once was. "Why are you here, Ares?"

"Actually, little brother, I'm here to protect Xena from the prophecy." Turning to Xena, he added, "Which, by the way, Athena claimed to know nothing about."

Xena looked thoughtful. "She must be lying." Most gods were incapable of telling the truth, and Athena was one of the most deceitful in Xena's experience.

"Probably." Ares nodded. There was no love lost between the family of Olympus.

"Since when did you care for anyone but yourself?" Hercules sniped. "Besides, she's got all the help she needs."

"I beg to differ." He challenged. Xena felt the rise of tension between them and had suddenly cursed accepting Hercules' help, knowing she should have anticipated this. Ares turned to face her. "I won't let this prophecy come to pass."

"Of course not, without your powers, you'd be nothing more than a mortal, a fate worse than death for a God." Hercules said spitefully. "Don't pretend that you care anything about Xena, Ares, because we both know that you only care for yourself."

"Think whatever you think little brother," He replied. "But I won't let Xena die for this cause, she's too good for that." Ares raised his voice.

"She's too good for you too." Hercules replied angrily.

Losing his temper, Ares aimed a fireball at Hercules, but he rolled out of the way. Ares came over and landed a punch to Hercules' face, making him fly backwards. Hercules returned fast, punching Ares stomach and face. He stumbled back a few steps and was about to retaliate, had not Xena shoved them both away.

"That is enough!" She yelled forcefully. "I have enough to worry about without you two beating the crap out of each other." Ares and Hercules gave each other threatening glances, but cooled off, keeping their distance. She turned to Ares. "You should go."

"I can't leave knowing you might die." Ares professed. "I need to do something."

"Xena can take care of herself." Hercules defended her.

"When the second sign comes to pass, the third sign will follow quickly." Ares said more as a warning to Xena than to Hercules.

"Third sign? What third sign? I thought there were only two." Hercules asked, turning to Xena for an explanation.

"You don't know?" Ares smirked. "Well I guess this time I have the upper hand."

"Ares, leave." Xena commanded, a warning tone in her voice.

"Fine, but I won't be far." Ares stated, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

Xena turned to face Hercules. "What's the third sign, Xena?"

She debated telling him for a moment, but it was as good as revealed now anyway. "When the skies split and there is no sun, when the bolt cuts Destiny's stone and the warrior princess falls, the God's shall lose their gifts and perish."

Hercules stared at her accusingly. "I guess Iolaus forgot to mention that part about you."

"I asked him not to tell you." She admitted, knowing he already figured that out. "You said it yourself, I can take care of myself."

"Xena, this is your life we're talking about." Hercules said impatiently, angered by her stubbornness.

"I said I can handle it. Besides, if we stop the second sign, it won't happen." She reasoned.

"Then we'll have to move quickly, we've already lost time." He gave her a stern look and stomped off back towards the camp. Xena could feel the anger radiating off him, not sure whether it was more to do with her lying or finding Ares and her together like that. Maybe it was both. She returned to the camp.


	10. Over Breakfast

Gabrielle awoke, finding herself confused by her first waking moments. Instead of finding Xena asleep by her side as she usually would, she found Iolaus sitting up and poking at the fire. 

"Iolaus?" She half-yawned. She sat up quickly. "Where's Xena?"

"She's just over there, talking to Hercules and from what I can hear, Ares too." Iolaus replied, looking to Gabrielle who seemed disoriented. "Are you alright?"

"Just a head rush." She laughed it off. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Late last night. Herc and I came to help." Iolaus replied.

"That's so sweet." Gabrielle beamed. "That prophecy's got me worried. I'd like all the help we can get."

He turned to face her properly. "Nothing will happen to Xena. Even if we weren't here, she'd the most capable woman I've ever met."

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Gabrielle confessed, shaking her head at the thought of it.

"You're stronger than you think." Iolaus answered with a smile.

"Sure, compared to defenceless villagers." She laughed.

"No, really. You've changed so much since I last saw you. You're fighting beside Xena now, and you seem more confident. What happened?" Iolaus asked.

"Well, a while back we helped some Amazons and Centaurs under threat. I befriended one, but she was murdered. Before she died, she forced me to accept her Right of Cast." Gabrielle explained.

"So, you're an Amazon?" Iolaus almost gaped.

"Amazon princess, actually." She smirked. "Me of all people."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Your highness." He teased and Gabrielle playfully nudged him. Suddenly, a fireball could be seen through the trees. Gabrielle jumped, getting to her feet. "I wouldn't worry about it," Iolaus advised. "Herc and Ares have some old issues."

Cautiously, Gabrielle sat down beside Iolaus again, trusting his decision to not get involved. "So, what about you? What's new?" Gabrielle asked, returning her attention to him.

"not much really. I still travel with Herc and I'm just trying to make a difference in the world." He replied, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"You have such a good heart." Gabrielle basked in his beautiful face for a moment. "And a pure soul. Do you know how rare that is nowadays?"

"Yes I do." He replied. "And I still recognise it in you."

She blushed, hiding a smile. She missed Iolaus. She hadn't thought about him that much, but now that he was here, in front of her, she found herself missing the time she could have spent with him. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I didn't want you to wake up alone and wonder where everyone was." He replied, taking a moment to gaze at her stunning smile. For some time, he got lost in her eyes and she felt herself completely comfortable in his company. He broke his gaze, aware he was staring. "I, er, saw some quail's eggs in a tree over there last night. We could have those. It's still early for breakfast, but we'll probably need all the energy we can get."

"Sounds good. I'll come with you." Gabrielle replied, both of them getting to their feet. Gabrielle stumbled on a twig and felt herself falling backwards, but was caught by Iolaus' strong grip. Their eyes met briefly, before they struggled back to their feet. Gabrielle cleared her throat, embarrassed by her obvious blushing. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

"So, that way?" She pointed and Iolaus positively nodded.

Before they'd even taken more than two steps, Hercules trampled through the trees followed by Xena, neither of them looking particularly happy.

"We have to go." Hercules gave Iolaus a hard stare, of which Iolaus immediately understood.

"So you told him about the prophecy part I left out?" He whispered to Xena.

"Sort of." She replied, looking gloomy.

"We have to go now, before the sun rises." Hercules repeated, not making eye contact with Xena.

"Actually, Gabrielle and I were just going to get some breakfast." Iolaus said.

"Fine, we'll scout ahead, catch up with us later." Hercules suggested. Before anyone could object, Hercules was already on the move.

"Gabrielle, be careful." Xena cautioned, a caring hand on her arm.

"You too." Gabrielle smiled as Xena parted, picking up her chakram and sword. Once they were out of earshot, Gabrielle turned to Iolaus. "What was the cold shoulder about?"

"Herc hates being lied to, especially when it concerns people he cares a lot about." Iolaus explained, sighing. "He'll be over it in a few days, but it'll be hell to pay for me for lying." He chuckled.

"You guys sound really close." Gabrielle observed.

"He's my best friend." Iolaus shrugged, grabbing the eggs out of the nest. "Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Scrambled." She smiled. They made their way back to the fire.

As Iolaus cooked, Gabrielle watched him using his hands, heard him tell stories of his travels with Hercules, laughing; she found herself captivated by the sound of his voice, unaware of how much time had passed.

"Iolaus, I know it's none of my business, but haven't you ever wanted to settle down and have a family? You seem like that type of man." Gabrielle said, regretting she said it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Well I was engaged once." He confessed. "I was ready to start a family with her, I thought she was the one."

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked, aware she was overstepping the privacy boundary but unable to stop herself.

"Well, she ran off with another man." Iolaus laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabrielle said sincerely.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago. The truth is I would have missed this. Saving people, everyday is an adventure." Iolaus explained.

"I can relate." Gabrielle smiled. "But sometimes I worry that I'll get in the way, or distract Xena and get her hurt. And now with this prophecy, I just feel a little helpless. Useless." She looked to the floor.

"Gabrielle," Iolaus lifted her chin with his finger. "You are anything but useless. You are the strongest, purest, most beautiful person I know. Without you, Xena would not be the person she is today."

She smiled, comforted by his words. He stroked her cheek, keeping eye contact for a few moments. She leaned into his embrace, feeling his soft gentle lips upon hers, intertwining so perfectly. Slowly, they broke apart, smiling to each other.

They glanced east, suddenly worried by what they saw – or rather, what they didn't see. The sun hadn't come up.


	11. Come to Pass

I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys are enjoying my story – the reviews light up my day!!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Xena!" Ares materialised seconds before the sun was due to rise. Hercules and Xena had walked practically in silence and were now minutes away from the Fates' temple. Xena and Hercules spun around to face Ares. "Apollo is dead."

"What? That's impossible." Hercules said sternly.

"He was stabbed with the Dagger of Helios." Ares justified, knowing full well that even Hercules knew it was the only weapon in existence that could kill a God.

"When?" Xena asked.

"His body was just found. Zeus and the other Gods are taking it badly, especially Zeus, Apollo was one of his favourites. They're all angry and out for blood." Ares informed them.

"But not you?" Hercules said sceptically.

"Apollo and I weren't that close. At all." Ares said dryly, hating having to justify himself to his half-brother.

"Why do I get the feeling tat you're a bigger part of this than you're letting on?" Hercules accused.

"What are you implying?" Ares growled, taking a warning step forward.

"Hercules, I trust Ares." Xena said, surprised at her own words.

"You can't be serious Xena! You of all people should know what he's capable of." Hercules argued, looking Ares up and down. Ares just remained unmoved, protected by Xena's declaration. He never felt Hercules was much of a threat, and time was of the essence.

"Wait a second, without Apollo, the sun…" She looked east and waited a few moments for light of any kind to peak past the hills. Nothing. "The first sign has come to pass."

She ran towards the temple, hoping to get there in time, Hercules and Ares sprinting behind her. The temple stood plainly in sight, the large black stone stood as a monument in front, decayed by time but seemingly unmarked by any 'bolt'. Hercules and Ares caught up, taking in the preserved sight.

"What now?" Ares asked. "The Gods were going to help, but now that the Dagger of Helios is in circulation, it has them spooked."

"Cowards." Hercules muttered.

Before another word was spoken, a loud roar came from the clouds, deafening the world. Immediately, a thunderbolt crashed down from the night sky, shattering the stone before their eyes.

"The stone!" Xena cried.

"Zeus." Hercules concluded. "I should have anticipated that!" Hercules said angrily. "When he's angry or in mourning he tends to strike out without thought."

"Then that's it, the second sign." Ares said, all three of them silently staring at the shattered stone. Both Ares and Hercules looked at Xena with worried expressions; Xena face was a mix of angry that she couldn't stop the first and second signs and worry that she may not be able to stop the third.

**Xoxoxoxox**

**I know it's short, but I'm going as fast as I can!! Please review :-)**


	12. Vengeance

"We should move you somewhere safe." Hercules suggested, taking her arm.

"I know a place." Ares offered.

"I think I can handle it." Hercules rebutted.

"Hey!" Xena gave both men warning looks. "I don't need to be manhandled, and I'm certainly not running away." Both men backed off. If there was one thing Hercules and Ares agreed on, it was that Xena could take care of herself and would prove it if she were ever babied. "Besides, we have to wait for Gabrielle and Iolaus."

"Xena, with the stone cut, it would be safer if we went somewhere a little less out in the open." Ares advised.

"He's right." It pained Hercules to agree with him. "We can spot Gabrielle from the trees."

Xena surveyed the trees, realising that arguing with a God and demi-God who were equally persistent was just going to waste time. "Fine, but we don't even know what's going to happen."

"I think we should assume that whoever killed Apollo and stole his chariot will be coming after you next." Hercules concluded.

"And he'll have the element of surprise." Ares added. "We don't know who or what he is. If he wields the power to kill the Gods, he could really be capable of anything."

"Which means we are all in danger, not just me. With the Dagger of Helios… Ares, you don't need to be here –"

"I'm not leaving." He said forcefully. Xena and Ares stared at each other, battling it out, but eventually Xena nodded in acceptance, and they headed for the trees, hoping that the additional cover of night would protect them.

Although uncomfortable hiding from her enemies where she would usually seek them out, Xena understood that it wasn't just _her_ fate she was trying to avoid, but the fate of the world.

As they walked deeper into the forest, she kept glancing from Ares to Hercules, who stayed distant either side of her. She thought of her feelings towards both men: so similar in their strength and passion, but so different in where they aimed those traits. Hercules had saved her life where Ares had tried to destroy it; Hercules had helped people selflessly where Ares would plan for profitable war. All of these facts told her who the obvious choice should be, be something held her back. That something was this feeling when Ares would look in her eyes or wrap his arms around her. It came from the knowledge that she was his most prized possession, that he would never let go.

"Here should be fine. Gabrielle and Iolaus shouldn't be long." Hercules observed as he began to climb the tree. "You can see the field clearly from –" He stopped, staring over the trees.

"What is it?" Xena asked, unable to see past the trunks and branches.

"There's someone there, but I can't make out his face." Hercules responded.

"I'll go check it out." Ares grunted. He had been oddly silent, Xena observed.

"No," Hercules jumped from the tree. "I'll go, stay with Xena."

"We'll all go." Hercules and Ares were about to object, when she said, "You're both as vulnerable as me with the Dagger of Helios out there, we should all watch out for each other."

Xena moved out, getting more than slightly annoyed by the constant insinuations that she was helpless. She understood that they came from a caring and worrying place, but she had proved herself capable on more than one occasion.

The field was dark and the man in front of them was still standing still and facing the opposite direction. Xena made a motion that they should surround him and come from all angles. Hercules and Ares nodded. Quietly, Xena and Ares both drew their swords, where Hercules preferred to stay unarmed.

Still unmoved and deaf to the footsteps of Xena, Ares and Hercules, Hercules reached out his hand to spin the stranger; he was met by a familiar face.

"Zeus!" Hercules exclaimed, taken aback to see his father. Zeus looked at him with dead eyes and a blank façade. He slowly looked down, Hercules following his gaze to the dagger plunged into Zeus' gut, his blood drenching down his once white tunic.

Zeus collapsed to the floor, Hercules supporting him in his arms. "Father…" Hercules seemed almost in shock.

"Hercules," He whispered, tellingly on the brink of death.

"Shh," Hercules cushioned his head and gripping his hand tightly. "Don't speak."

"Hercules, I came to say, before I …" He coughed. "I am proud to have been your father." Zeus smiled one last time before his muscles lazed and his eyes closed, the dagger of Helios still lodged in his torso.

"I'm sorry Hercules." Xena said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hercules gently laid Zeus on the ground, taking one final look at him.

"Whoever this person is, he will be stopped." Hercules vowed, more as a vengeance pact than anything else. He stalked past Xena and Ares into the forest. Xena and Ares glanced at each other with worried expressions before going after Hercules. Ares spent a lingering moment staring at the deceased King of the Gods. There was no doubt the end was coming, and coming soon.


	13. Return To Me

Gabrielle and Iolaus had been running through the forest, trying to catch up with Xena, Hercules and Ares. Why running? Because something was following them. It wasn't anything they could see, but they both felt it: a nagging feeling on the back of their necks. It almost felt that they were being driven out of the forest. Gabrielle and Iolaus had seen enough to know that nine times out of ten, it was never nothing. They had been running on and off for ten minutes, knowing that the Fates' temple wasn't far.

"I have to stop." Gabrielle huffed, leaning against a tree for support. She really needed to get fit.

Iolaus stopped, offering Gabrielle a sip of his water. He brushed the hair out of her face, smiling for no reason other than having her look at him the way she was looking at him at that moment.

"It shouldn't be much further." Iolaus said, strapping the water container back on.

"What's following us?" She asked, looking back to the flurry of trees they just ran through.

"I don't know, but we should keep moving." He suggested. "It's odd. I feel it should have attacked us, but it's like it just doesn't want us in the forest, like it's driving us out." Gabrielle closed her eyes, upset and stressed out with worry. Iolaus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She replied, standing back on her own two feet. "Let's…" She gazed past him. "There."

He followed her pointing finger and saw a field, a clearing from the woods, where Xena, Hercules and Ares where walking into the neighbouring forest. A growl from behind them made their heads snap round; an unwelcome silence told them that something was wrong.

"Let's go." Iolaus took Gabrielle's hand and began to sprint through the woods, feeling Gabrielle trying not to drag behind. She was becoming more like Xena than she realised – independent, stubborn and unable to accept anyone's help.

They reached the clearing, Xena, Ares and Hercules still within eyesight. "Xena!" Gabrielle yelled.

Xena turned around and slowly jogged to her friends, placing all five of them, reunited, in the middle of the field.

"Gabrielle, Iolaus, what happened?" Xena asked, noticing how flustered they looked.

"When the sun didn't come up, we figured we better come find you. Before long, we both…" Iolaus looked to Gabrielle sheepishly.

"Something was following us. We couldn't see it, we could just… feel it." Gabrielle tried to explain.

Xena looked to Hercules and Ares for an explanation; Hercules shrugged his shoulders, seemingly defeated by the death of his father. Ares just seemed in deep thought. "What is it?" She pressed.

"Nothing." He snapped out of his trance. "I just think we should get out of here."

Gabrielle's gaze was fixed behind Hercules. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Zeus." Iolaus gaped, taken aback. "Who…?"

"We don't know." Xena replied.

Iolaus looked at Hercules sympathetically and Hercules just replied with his usual tough, sword-proof exterior look. Iolaus knew his friend better than that. Of all Zeus' and Hercules' disagreements, they were still father and son; there was still a bond.

"Personally, I think it's my greatest achievement." A voice commented. Xena, Ares, Hercules, Iolaus and Gabrielle spun around immediately to face a balding, thin man wearing a white robe. "After all, no one has managed to kill the King of the Gods before." He snarled.

"You." Xena breathed, astonished at the familiar face in front of her. She's seen this man before, right at the beginning where all of this started.

"Who is it, Xena?" Gabrielle whispered.

"The priest of Athena's temple." Xena replied, receiving confused looks by her friends.

"Wait, Athena's behind this?" Ares stepped in, a tone of anger in his voice. The man laughed, entertained by Ares' guess.

"No," Xena pieced together. "Athena was never involved."

"Very good, Xena." He patronised her, clapping his hands.

"And you're not a priest." Gabrielle concluded.

"Oh no, technically I _am_ a priest of Athena. I had to get control of her soldiers somehow." He smirked. "And now I do, I have shown them the ways of our God and they have converted to fight for a better world, a conquered world." He took a step towards Xena. "And you," He sneered. "I knew you would follow the other signs. It was only a matter of time until they came to pass – not even the great Xena could stop them. It was all intricately planned for this moment."

"Don't get too cocky, I don't die easily." She drew her sword from her sheath.

The priest just smiled, seemingly unthreatened. "No, _you_ wouldn't."

A second later, a stomping sound came from behind them, vibrating the ground, shaking the temple. They turned, Xena keeping one eye on the 'priest'. An army of 100 armour clad soldiers aligned atop of the hill.

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open, and steadied herself against Iolaus. One thing she envied about Xena was her ability to hide her fear easily.

"This… does not look good." Ares commented.

Xena looked to the priest, pressing her sword forcefully against his throat. "Call them off."

"The end _will_ come." He assured her. "Won't it, Gabrielle?" He set his creepy gaze on her, enough to make her shiver. "Do you remember, Gabrielle, do you remember how he touched you, how he made you a part of him?" Gabrielle felt confused, all pairs of eyes on her.

"What's he talking about, Gabrielle?" Iolaus' confused expression turning to worry.

"I… I don't know." She stuttered, looking back to the man for an explanation.

"Oh, I think you do." He snarled. Looking back to Xena, he said, "Let's make the playing field a little more equal, shall we."

In a blink, Xena's surrounding's changed. The priest no longer stood in front of her and Gabrielle no longer beside her. Instead, Hercules, Xena, Iolaus and Ares were standing on the other side of the hundred warriors, with Gabrielle and the priest still trapped in the middle.

"Gabrielle!" She yelled. Through the crowd, she could see Gabrielle locked in conversation with the priest, gripping her staff, preparing to use it. _Just keep him talking Gabrielle,_ she thought. Xena turned to the three men behind her. "I have to get Gabrielle."

"I can get over there now." Ares reminded her of his Godly advantage.

"No, there are too many of them, we can't hold them off alone. The God of War is needed here. I have to be the one that goes through." Xena instructed.

"Xena, you're the target, he knows you'll go through, that's why he kept Gabrielle." Hercules reasoned.

"Why? Why not just keep us out and have kept Xena in the middle?" Iolaus muttered to himself.

"Right now, Gabrielle's al I care about. This is my fight." Xena answered Hercules, giving him a warning, determined look telling him not to argue.

Iolaus stared past Xena. "I think we have another problem."

Xena looked to where Gabrielle was standing. A huge red beast had materialised before her baring monster-like horns. "Oh my Gods."


	14. The Final Battle

**Here's the final stretch – hope you like it. Thanks for the support!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Forgotten me already, Gabrielle?" The beast taunted, his priest standing loyally by his side. Gabrielle felt the air from her lungs being sucked out of her, her knees went weak, a nauseous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "We gave life together… and took so many."

"This can't be… you're dead." She tried to breathe. Memories of this monster who stood before her rushed back; he exploited her naivety and took her innocence, preyed on her trusting instincts and violated her in the most terrifying of ways.

"Dahak can never truly die. I am reborn. You above all should know that." He laughed evilly. Hope, her daughter. Except she was never truly her daughter, she was Dahak's daughter, fully demonic. Murderer of Xena's son and destroyer of hope. "And now I can take the world, as it should have been taken before."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The army rushed at Xena, Hercules, Iolaus and Ares, swords held high and war cries deafening the dark countryside. The heroes spread out, readying themselves.

Ares was first to move, throwing blue bolts almost playfully at the five soldiers on his right. Hercules threw a punch at the first of ten men surrounding him, and Iolaus was sword sparring with six men simultaneously.

"Ares, now!" Xena yelled, holding off five men attacking her. At her command, Ares sent bolt by bolt keeping the warriors back while Xena made her way through. Once she was half way there, she kicked off the ground, flipping herself beyond the soldiers' grasp, bellowing her unique war cry. Some of the warriors tried to attack her from the other side, but Ares had materialised and cut them off.

By now, most of the army on Hercules and Iolaus' side were either on their backs or unconscious. Xena sheathed her sword, running to Gabrielle who seemed petrified on the floor.

"Gabrielle!" She yelled, ignoring Dahak and his priest. She knelt beside Gabrielle, feeling her shaking skin. Gabrielle felt her strength slowly coming back just knowing that Xena was beside her, but she was still shaken. Dahak had turned her into the worst she could possibly be, shown her how much destruction and blood one person could create. In his and Hope's death, she felt release, but now she just felt trapped again – suffocated.

"Still the same Xena: cocky, overconfident. That's your downfall, you know." Dahak smirked.

"Tell me, how did you get back here?" Xena asked coolly, assessing the situation and keeping herself between the monster and her best friend.

"That would be thanks to my loyal follower, whom I can give the world to. Our blood is now one." He said in a gravely pitch. "But first," He looked to Gabrielle, whose breathing had slightly improved.

The priest disappeared and had reappeared behind Gabrielle, forcefully lifting her up from the ground and the Dagger of Helios at her throat.

"Leave her out of this Dahak, this is between you and me." Xena said, sword at the ready.

"Oh I don't know, I'd say she's a vital part of this." He smirked. Just as Dahak ordered his priest to execute her, Ares appeared behind him, catching him off guard. He gave him a powerful right hook, knocking Gabrielle out of his grasp.

Xena took this opportunity to swing her sword violently at Dahak. He dodged, landing a blow to Xena's head, forcing her to her knees. Gabrielle feebly crawled out of the way while the two fights were going on besides her, feeling utterly useless and helpless.

Ares and the priest had been dancing the same dance for a few seconds now, using their equal powers; also, the priest with dagger in hand and Ares with sword.

"Let's do this the traditional way. No powers." Ares challenged, sword raised high.

"Better get used to it, when my master kills your friend, the mortal way will be your only way." He seethed, pulling the dagger back, ready to strike.

"Xena's not so easy to kill." Ares smirked, going in to attack him. Block, block, swing, clock.

"Who says we're after Xena?" He whispered, baring his teeth in a malicious grin. For a moment, his focus split when he looked to Gabrielle sitting on the sidelines. In that moment, Ares felt the Dagger of Helios plunge into his side, blinded by the sharp pain. He tried to call out to Xena, but the last thing he saw was a fist headed to his face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Hercules and Iolaus were immersed in the battle between them and the many armour-clad brutes fighting them. Obviously being out numbered had never been a huge problem for the demi-God and his friend, but now, Iolaus could feel the exhaustion set in. He didn't have time to look at Hercules.

He threw a punch in the face of the thug in front of him and managed to see Ares look to Gabrielle before being stabbed and knocked out. He continued to fight, not daring to stop. Besides, caring for Ares wasn't high on his list of priorities. Block, kick, punch, duck, swing a left hook. Another one down, but it seemed there were still 99 more to replace him.

_Wait!_ He stopped abruptly, still managing to fight through his thoughts. _Ares_ _looked to Gabrielle…Why did he keep Gabrielle instead of Xena? _He repeated his earlier question to himself. Memories of their talk this morning flashed through his brain: _"So, you're an Amazon?" Iolaus almost gaped.  
"Amazon princess, actually." She smirked. "Me of all people."_

Iolaus gasped. _'When the warrior princess falls' – Gabrielle is a warrior princess by Right of Cast, Xena only by reputation. _He looked to the middle where Xena and Dahak were still battling and the priest was walking towards Gabrielle, a determined smirk buried in his face. It all clicked – all this time, it was Gabrielle all along. The presence in the forest, it wanted Gabrielle to be here. Iolaus mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Hercules!" He shouted, the army's roars almost overpowering his one voice. Hercules turned, still fighting, his face bloodied. "It's Gabrielle, not Xena! We have to get over there!" Hercules seemed to barely hear him, he was quickly getting tired too, and there were still over half of the soldiers keeping them too busy to even get half way through the crowd. Despite all of Hercules strength and Iolaus' determination, they were still only two men against 100.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Xena still fought Dahak, trading blows and chinking swords, losing footing, then gaining the upper hand. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ares go down, but she couldn't afford to lose it now. The world depended on her survival, which meant that personal feelings would have to take a back seat.

However, the priest had stomped over to Gabrielle who was putting up a fight using her staff, but the priest seemed almost immune. At least Gabrielle's fear didn't immobilise her to him.

"You think you can win." Dahak smiled. "You will never win. I am beyond life and death. I am eternal. I am –"

"A pain in the ass." Xena finished, swinging her sword and out of rage at her insolence, Dahak lunged at Xena. She dodged, making contact with one of his horns, slicing it right off. "Like I said, I'm not that easy to kill." Dahak lunged again, this time knocking Xena's sword from her hands and twisting her arm behind her back.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand." He chortled. Xena tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but her arm felt as if it were about to break. "Killing you would be fun, but it wouldn't be world-ending."

Xena winced, confusion setting in. "The prophecy says –"

"The prophecy," Dahak boomed. "Can be misleading. Look around Xena, look to your little warrior friend." Xena looked at Gabrielle, fiercely fighting off the priest, her face contorted with fear and rage _at_ that fear. "If I'm not mistaken, she is a princess by Right of cast, is she not?"

It clicked. Amazon Princess. Amazons were warriors in their own right. Gabrielle was, technically, a warrior princess. Xena's gut twisted. She clenched her teeth, trying ferociously to wiggle free. She had to protect Gabrielle. She looked for help. Ares had been stabbed and Hercules and Iolaus were still fending off the 100 soldiers.

"But don't worry Xena, as soon as you've watched your friend's neck sliced open, her blood drip on the earth, I shall kill you too, just for fun." He whispered in her ear. "And my reign shall be complete." He laughed, louder and louder until the fighting behind her was mute. Her surroundings began to blur – Dahak was squeezing the life out of her, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Opposite her, Gabrielle still fought with the priest with surprising strength and courage. Gabrielle predicted his moves, including his power leverage. The there it was, one swift blow to the priest's head, doubling him over to the floor.

Unbeknownst to Dahak, he spun Xena to the floor, still believing he was winning. Xena's sight came back with vivid clarity as the air rushed back into her lungs. Dahak took Xena's sword and raised it above his head, Xena defenceless below him.

"Goodbye, Xena." He smirked, the blade swung down, but the impact didn't come. Instead, Gabrielle stood in front of Xena, her eyes hollowed and her face white. The sword had plunged through her chest, sacrificing herself for her best friend.

"Gabrielle!" Xena cried in a state of shock. She collapsed to the floor, Xena cradling her gentle head.

Dahak began to laugh. "The end… is here."

At that moment, the skies turned purple and the ground trembled. Everything stopped. The world stopped. The army ceased, Hercules and Iolaus took a moment to breathe, wiping the blood from their flesh wounds. Utter silence. And then the quiet was sliced into sound by a sword stabbing through the priest's body. Dahak stopped and turned to face his ressurector dying at the hand of a bleeding Ares, who quickly subdued into unconsciousness once more. As soon as the priest gasped his last breath, Dahak clutched his stomach, wheezing. Seconds went by and foam escaped from his mouth. He sank into the floor and died, ending his thirty-second reign over the world. A short reign that had already given long-term damage, as a dying Gabrielle tragically reminded her.

"Xena." Gabrielle whispered through bloodied mouth.

"Gabrielle." Xena couldn't fight the tears that were pouring out of her. "You're gonna be fine. Someone bring me a medical kit!" She screamed.

Hercules and Iolaus rushed over, the army dispersed out of confusion and fear.

"Gabrielle!" Iolaus skidded to the floor, taking her other hand and brushing the hair out of her beautiful face.

Gabrielle tried her best to smile. Turning to Iolaus, she said, "I guess I finally made a difference." She looked to Xena sorrowfully.

"Gabrielle, you shouldn't of… this isn't…" Xena tried to form words, but all she could see in front of her was her dying soul mate.

"I chose this." Gabrielle smiled, her blood flowing like Xena's tears. She looked to Iolaus, whose eyes watered with pain. She lifted her hand slowly and he kissed her palm and her forehead, forcing the tears away.

"Xena, I love you. I will always love you and I will always be with you." She smiled, Xena's tears enough to flood the world. Gabrielle exhaled once more and let her head drop to the ground.

"No! Gabrielle, no! Come back, please come back!" Xena cried, leaning her head down to her unmoving friend, kissing Gabrielle's sweet face. "Come back." She moaned.

Hercules knelt behind Xena, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Xena."

"It should have been me. She was so pure, so good. It should have been me." She rocked Gabrielle's body to and fro in a state of desperate mourning. Iolaus just stood up silently, looking down to the woman he might have loved one day, drowned in her own blood.

Hercules pulled Xena back gently, but she resisted. "Let her go, Xena." He whispered, "Let her go."

"I can't." She cried, looking to her beautiful Gabrielle, her sweet, sweet girl. Xena looked up to the dark heavens; despair filled every piece of her heart. She looked to the sky and screamed.


	15. Into the Ash

That night, Hercules, Iolaus and a recovering Ares helped Xena build Gabrielle's funeral crementation fire. They loaded the branches together, arranged Gabrielle atop holding flowers so white as to match her purity and soul. And then, with harsh reality, it was set aflame. Xena closed her eyes from it, inching back. She couldn't watch this. Ares held her firm, letting her lean on him for every kind of support. Fresh tears singed her face as she looked onto Gabrielle's burning body.

For what felt like hours, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares and Xena watched the flames engulf her friend's body, her beloved Gabrielle. The only good thing in her entire life, the only pure person she had ever met. She sung songs of the dead through tears and hoped Gabrielle could hear her. Xena felt herself grow numb inside and out. She sat on her knees replaying the entire history with the day they met to her last look. Loving and selfless to the end. Slowly the flames began to subside, the blackening smoke shallowing.

Hercules walked over to Xena, Ares still protective behind her. "Xena," His voice was hoarse and sounded so many miles behind her. "Xena, she died to save you. She was an honorable woman and we will always remember her that way. I am so sorry for this loss. She was an exceptional person."

"Yes, she was." Xena agreed in a trance like state.

"If you need us…" Hercules offered.

"No." She sniffed. "I'll be fine."

Iolaus crouched beside Xena and hugged her, trying not to squeeze to hard as the wounds from earlier had not yet settled. This however, was more painful than a thousand flash wounds. Xena reciprocated in his embrace, the numbness still unable to allow her to do anything but stare into the orange, blinding fire.

"Xena," Iolaus drew her back into the world that had betrayed her. "I know that this is how Gabrielle wanted it to be. She loved you and would have given up her life for yours any day of the week. She did the bravest, noblest thing one person can do for another, and I shall never, _ever_ forget her." Xena let his words sink into her, unable to produce any reply.

She felt Hercules and Ares make their peace with a mutual handshake. They spoke of the Gods, their powers still intact. Dahak's reign wasn't long enough to trigger the end of days. It really was the end for Xena, at least seemingly. Alas, the sun would return from its prison and would rise the following day, deceivingly telling people that everything was all right. Hercules looked sympathically at Xena, and departed with Iolaus.

Ares knelt down beside Xena. "Maybe you should say a few words."

"I have a thousand words, but none of them do justice to who Gabrielle was." She replied, almost with anger. "I should have died protecting _her_, not the other way around. I should have gone!" She pounded the earth violently, releasing her anger at Gabrielle for doing this, releasing her hollow heart of hate, but most of all, she released her hatred of herself. _Should have been stronger, should have been faster. _"I failed you, I failed you." She cried. Ares wrapped his arms around her, calming her inner screams. She gave into the tears, the ripping pain slicing through her heart – she collapsed completely into Ares' embrace, watching the last flickers of Gabrielle's crementation wallow in the ash.

THE END


End file.
